My Step Brother is soHOT!
by LilNate03
Summary: This story is about my OC's Cree falls in love with my other OC's, Austin Carter who is a look like of the singer, Austin Mahone which it turns out to be her stepbrother.


_**"My Step Brother is so...HOT!"**_

 _ **by: LilNate03**_

 _A/N: This story is about Cree Carmichael falls in love with her step brother, Austin Carter who will be played by (Austin Mahone)._

It's been two years since Randy Carmichael pass way well, murdered by his own son, Jerry who know goes by Jessica Carmichael. Lucy Carmichael has found somebody else into her life named Ken Carter who is doctor from Lipchiz Hospital with Lucy Carmichael. Ken is a 6'4" tall Caucasian male as he is 45 years old. Ken has short dark brown hair with brown eyes. Lucy and Ken were going on dates as they decided to tie the knot. Now, Lucy and Ken are officially married as Ken Carter decided to move in Lucy mansion home along with having his son, Austin Carter.

The next day was June 7th as today I supposed to be the day that Ken Carter and his twenty year old son, Austin Carter moves in with Lucy, and Cree while Alisa, Buster, Edwin, and Jessica(Jerry) have already move out of the house and got their own place. Cree is not 100% sure that she is okay with share the same household with her new stepfather, Ken Carter and her step brother, Austin Carter who she haven't met before. Cree think of it like she has to deal with two guys in the house and she is not having it.

Cree walks in the kitchen to see her mother, Lucy as her mother was busy making dinner for tonight. Lucy was definitely was happy with joy.

" Mom! Mom!" yelled Cree as she step her foot in the kitchen.

" Hey Cree, I just making dinner for tonight. I invited Alisa, her husband, Jeffery along with Buster, Edwin, Susie, Harold, and Jessica over for dinner with us along with Ken, and Austin."

" That's great and all mom but, I don't think it's gonna work out to have both Ken and Austin move in with us." said Cree as her mother was confused.

" Why Not?" Lucy asks her. " You haven't even met Austin yet?"

" I know but, I don't think I can go through with this whole family thing." said Cree. " I just wish Dad was here."

Lucy touch her daughter's face as she smile at her, " I know sweet heart, I wish your father was here too. But, your father will want this for us to move on and that's what I'm doing now and you should do the same thing."

Moments later, The moving trucks along with a nice red expensive car shows up in the drive thru which the red car beeps the horn as Lucy was getting really excited.

" They're here!" Lucy was so excited. " So, how I look?"

" You look beautiful mom." Cree smiles at her mother.

" Thanks baby." Lucy thank her. " Let's go meet them outside."

Lucy and Cree walk outside as they saw Ken and his son, Austin sitting in the red car. Cree didn't get a good look of Austin yet since the car was tented windows but, she knows that he might be weird looking guy for sure. Ken Carter got out of the driver side. Ken was wearing a Hawaiian shirt with short khaki pants and a pair of red flip flops with a pair of black shades glasses.

" Honey." said Ken as he was walking up toward Lucy.

" Hey Honey." Lucy walks up toward Ken Carter as they gave each other a kiss and a hug.

" I miss you." say Ken.

" I miss you more." Lucy replies back.

" Hey Cree." Ken said as he gave her a hug.

" Hey Ken." Cree replies back.

" I believe you and Austin will get along just fine, Austin come out." Ken Carter tells his son. Once Austin Carter got out of the car...seeing Austin for the first time completely change her mood. Cree is defiantly thinks that her new stepbrother is hot. Austin was wearing a black hoodie that has a rubber duck in the front with black Jordan short pants with a pair of long black rubber duck socks and a pair of black Nike sandals and also a blue snapback rubber duck hat. The guy looks exactly like the singer Austin Mahone.

Cree gasped as she took a good look at her step brother. Austin walks up next to his father, Ken as he speak to his step mother, Lucy and Cree.

" Hey everyone!" said Austin.

" Hey Austin! Come give your new step mom a hug." Lucy said as she gave Austin a hugged and he smile with a laugh on his face.

" It's nice to meet you too." he says.

Lucy broke the hug from Austin as she introduce Austin to her daughter, Cree. " Austin, I like you to meet my daughter, Cree."

" Hi." Austin said.

" Hey." Cree say as she started blushing.

" It's nice to meet you, Cree."

" Same to you." she says as she stare at his beautiful brown eyes.

" Let's go in everyone." says Ken Carter as him, Lucy, Austin, and Cree head inside the mansion home.


End file.
